


及时行乐

by CicoLilia



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male V Has a Vagina, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 拖老师点的梗！银手x男v，男v下半身是♀，不能怀孕，强尼与V是同时代的人，写完肉急速阳痿所以结尾特别仓促对不起……
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 15





	及时行乐

在像个雇佣兵似的忙活了几个月后，他终于能搬进一间还算像样的公寓了，杰克为此给他举办了一个小型庆祝会，他们在野狼酒吧喝了个痛快，在五颜六色光污染一般的霓虹环绕中往嘴里灌着廉价酒精，几杯酒下肚之后V有些晕乎乎的，头重脚轻，他用余光瞥见强尼一直坐在角落的沙发上独自抽烟，腿架在桌子上，显得和这一切格格不入，如往常一样臭屁又装逼，于是他决定去打扰对方一番。

“你看上去无所事事，不喜欢这里吗？”V在强尼旁边坐下，挨得很近，强尼向他丢过来一包烟，而他又丢了回去——他只抽过那么几次，并且还是喜欢不上那种感觉。

“一群人聚在一起喝酒，乱叫，随着毫无美感的音乐随便扭两下，这是我见过最无聊的事情了，V。”

“当时可是你自己同意要来的。”V说完把强尼面前那杯他只喝了一半的酒拿过来一饮而尽，强尼透过墨镜看着他，没有继续说话。“你的演唱会现场比这还吵，只不过可能音乐更具备你所谓的‘美感’罢了。”

强尼对这种冒犯无动于衷，他只是侧过头冲V的脸上喷了一口烟，在V不耐烦的挥手赶开那些烟雾时他用脚踢了踢被V喝空的酒杯，“再去给我拿一杯。”

“你想得美。”

强尼耸了耸肩，很快换了个话题：“你搬了新家？我还不知道它长什么样，不过我应该今晚就有机会看看了，吭？”V没有回答这个问题，强尼全当他默认了，他又抽了一口烟，站起身准备去吧台自己动手丰衣足食，这时V叫住了他，“一会儿坐我的车。”

“行。”强尼随意的摆了摆手，留给他一个潇洒且屁股很翘的背影，V有的时候真是讨厌他这副一切尽在他预料内的模样，但又爱他这一点，感情是一种复杂的东西。

他们在一个小时后离开了野狼酒吧，回到家时已经有些晚了，但这并不影响他们的兴致高昂，强尼执意要V进浴室里洗掉他“一身难闻的酒精味儿”，虽然他自己也好不到哪里去，他们在洗手台前就开始纠缠，强尼按着V的后颈将他压向自己，粗鲁的吻他，嘴里满是烟草的味道，他一边吻一边推着V一直把他推进了淋浴室里，说实话这么个小空间要容纳下他们两个就显得有点拥挤了，这时强尼摁开了花洒，V忍不住在心里骂街，操，他还穿着衣服。

不过强尼显然不在意这个，他的铁手从V的T恤底下摸了上去，冰凉的温度让V不自觉的抖了抖，在接吻的间隙里喘息出声，那只铁手顺着他的腹肌往上摸去，不怎么温柔的在他的胸部掐了一把，捏的他生疼，作为报复他在强尼的嘴唇上咬了一口，这使得对方不满的咕哝了一声，提前结束了这个吻。“转过去。”强尼在亲完后冷淡的命令他，他们俩都被冲的湿透，V本来还想损他几句，但想了想还是闭嘴听话的转了过去，双手撑在墙上，他俩要是真吵起来就不知道什么时候才能办正事了，费神费力。强尼从背后环住他，动作里倒是终于带上了几分温柔，他解着V的裤子，脸就贴在V的脖颈旁，胡须蹭的他有点痒，V配合的挪动双腿，让长裤从他的身上滑下，强尼的手适时的伸进了他的内裤里——算他识相，用的是他原装的那只手——在他光滑无毛的阴部摸了一把，V的下半身是纯粹的女性器官，可能是出于某个创造者的恶趣味，而强尼就喜欢这一点，他的手指分开对方的阴唇，在中间那条湿热的缝隙里滑动着，把分泌出的液体抹到V的会阴和阴蒂上，V从喉咙里发出轻声的咕哝，并拢腿夹了夹那只手，他的腿根因为期待隐隐打着颤，在他股间戏弄的那只手开始逐渐往深处探去，他们做过好几次了，强尼轻易的就伸进去了几根手指，湿热的肉壁软和的夹着他，从深处淌出的热液顺着他的手往外滴落，“你湿透了。”强尼边说边用手指玩弄着V的下体，手指反复按揉着对方靠近腹侧的一片内壁，那里的触感和周围都不同，对方腔内的水因此流的更凶了。

“闭嘴。”V虽然舒服的发抖，还是扭头小声的骂了对方一句，强尼不以为然，只是用掌跟压着他的阴蒂用力碾了几下，V因此发出一阵柔软的鼻音，腿上的肌肉绷紧。不过显然强尼的耐心也仅止于此了，V听见身后传来解开皮带的声音，接着他那条已经湿透的内裤被脱了下来，淋浴的水流终于停止了，强尼扶着自己的阴茎在他的臀缝里蹭了蹭，抓住他的腰用力操了进去。V发出一声短促的抽气声，徒劳的抠着浴室的墙壁，强尼真的很大，以至于他们最开始搞在一起的时候V还以为他给自己装了个最新款假鸡巴，而V的生理结构使得这一点更加明显了，男性的骨盆比女性小不少，没有足够的空间来容纳子宫，因此他的子宫更加小巧，阴道也偏短，轻易就能操到底，强尼的性器把他填的满满当当，V体内多余的液体顺着他们的交合处慢慢往外溢出，他的穴口被完全撑开，内里的软肉紧密的箍着侵入的肉棒，他扶着墙喘息，不得不把腿又张开了些来缓解压迫感，而强尼还没完全操进去，他能感觉自己受到了一些阻碍，于是他拍着V的屁股，一边嫌弃上面的肉少一边催促对方：“你得再放松点。”

“唔…你说的倒轻松……嗯，啊…”

那根阴茎动了起来，强尼可能是觉得这么做能让他放松的更快，他抓着V的胯，抽出大半又重新顶入，V呻吟着晃动腰部，一只手伸到下方去玩弄自己的阴蒂，他用手指揉搓着已经勃起的肉粒，在快感中发出柔软的鼻音，而他的肉穴也渐渐放松，不再夹的那么紧了，强尼终于在一次挺入后又挤进去了些，阴茎顶端撞到了一片柔软的环状肉壁，V哆嗦了一下，捂着小腹发出一声听不出是疼还是享受的呜咽，强尼盯着他看，在他一侧的屁股上捏了捏：“再放松些。”

“……进不去了，你又顶到我的宫颈了……”

“你说什么，我没听清楚。”

“你装个屁，你明明就知道…哈啊……”

V说话的尾音融化在一声婉转的呻吟里，强尼顶着他的宫口碾了一圈，V的腰又往下塌了些，他体内的部位正不停往外流着水，把两人的交合处濡湿的一塌糊涂，夹着钝痛的快乐让他无措的向前逃，强尼这时俯下了身体，几乎贴着V，他胸前挂着的狗牌坠在对方的背上，带来些许冰凉的触感，“你受不了了吗？”说话时他的嘴唇几乎贴在V的耳边，阴茎还在小幅度的抽送着，V小声的抽了口气，腔道收缩着夹紧了体内的肉棒，他不着痕迹的往旁边移了一些避开那若即若离的触碰，“没关系…我受的住……”

强尼安静的看着他，若有所思，又重新开始了律动，他扶着V的腰，性器几乎完全抽出，再用力的整根顶入，龟头亲吻着V的宫口，V像只小狗一样哼唧呜咽，酸胀又尖锐的快乐随着每一次撞击在他的小腹里扩散开，V哆哆嗦嗦的承受，在快感的连续冲击下几乎撑不住自己，连手肘也贴到了墙上，而强尼还挨在他的背上，温热的体温透过T恤传了过来，对方的嘴唇离他很近，一边操他一边在他耳边压抑的喘息着。

“嗯，啊……你，你起开…啊……呜…”

“哈…我觉得你喜欢这样。”

“闭嘴…呜！？啊——嗯～～”

强尼在他说话时将那只铁手伸到了V的两腿之间，捏住了像豆粒一样肿胀起来的阴蒂，夹在手指间旋转揉搓，在激烈的性爱中已经被操得濒临边缘的V瞬间就绷紧了肌肉，挣扎着迎来了高潮，他从喉咙里发出不成调的呻吟，用手指抓着墙壁，湿滑的热液从他的子宫里涌出浇灌在强尼的阴茎上，而这些液体都被阴茎堵在了他的身体里，强尼享受了一会儿他高潮时阴道极致的收缩绞紧，原装的那只手在V的身上随意的摸着，摸到小腹时他停了一下，又忍不住按了按，这引起V的一声轻哼。

“我能从你肚子上摸到我的鸡巴。”

V翻了个白眼。这人又在说什么东西。于是他也伸手在自己肚子上摸了一把，这下他忍不住低下了头。虽然不明显，但他的肚脐下方确实隐隐的凸起着，就在他还在愣神的时候强尼忽然抓住他的腰又重新开始了抽送，V从嘴里蹦出几个杂乱的母音，转过头气急败坏的骂他：“你他妈的……啊，慢，慢点……哈啊…”还处在高潮余韵中的身体依然敏感，他挣扎着往前躲避，下半身却被强尼固定在原位，已经红肿起来的宫口被迫迎接新一轮的撞击，而且这次强尼使劲儿多了，酥麻又带着钝痛的快感在他的小腹里炸开，刚刚V自己分泌出的情液也随着进出的动作不断从交合处溅出，把他的腿根弄得一片粘腻，V可怜兮兮的发着抖，又被操上了一个小高潮，在快感中断断续续的呻吟，女性的生殖器官使他避开了不应期方面的缺点，他可以连续去很多次。V把头埋在自己的手臂里，刚好能看见自己的小腹，那里不断的被顶出明显的凸起，而强尼的阴茎也进的愈发的深，他的阴囊随着每一次挺动拍击在V的阴户上，这时强尼按住了他的小腹，V颤抖了一下，伸手去抓强尼的手臂，“你给我放手……啊，啊，呜呜…”他再次被推上高潮，双腿打着颤几乎站不住，强尼正抵着他的宫颈来回碾磨，这太超过了，他的呻吟里都带上了泣音，在粗大性器的顶弄中无力的向上翻着眼睛，所幸这并没有持续太久，V在连续高潮中持续绞紧的阴道终于使得强尼也攀上顶峰，他将V按在自己的阴茎上，精液顺着宫口处的小孔射进了他的肚子里，V已经累的给不出什么反应，透明的液体从他的尿道口往外喷出，他潮吹了，此时如果不是强尼还扶着他，他可能已经滑落到了地上。

“感觉还不错，我们一会儿应该在床上再来一次。”

强尼的手放在V的屁股上，随意的拍了拍，他的阴茎终于从对方身体里滑了出来，刚刚射进去的精液顺着张开的穴口流到了V的大腿上，V转头看了他一眼，直起身来靠到墙上，又摁开了花洒，“你先去躺着，我要清洗一下自己，上床之前给我把衣服脱了。”V觉得自己需要点时间恢复一下，他现在腿都是软的，以及他得承认强尼虽然性格不咋样但他身材真不错，走路时的背影还挺好看。

他们后来又在床上搞了很久，等他们最后挨在一块儿躺平的时候都已经半夜了，强尼在他旁边抽事后烟，V连动都懒得动，他闭上眼睛，感觉自己马上就要睡去，这时强尼忽然说：“我要去炸荒坂塔。”

“这事儿你说了好久了。”

“不，我是说真的，我联系过罗格了。”

V翻了个身看着他，沉默了几秒才说：“你考虑清楚了吗，你可能会死在那里。”

“总有人要做出点什么来点醒这个社会，提醒他们谁才是最大的敌人。”

“……”V想说点什么却又闭上了嘴，良久后他说，“你最好活着回来。”

强尼看着他，没有再说话，只是吸烟，V想，他或许应该给他一个吻，毕竟他们俩其实从来都没有接吻过，但他最后还是什么都没做，只是翻了个身，沉默的盯着天花板，在倦意袭来时重新闭上了眼睛。

  
  
  


END


End file.
